Discovering Magic
by mavlovesblu
Summary: A C.H.Y.K.N Story! How the first Guardians met and became best friends! Discontinued. Sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yan Lin frowned as she arrived outside her new school, Sheffield Institute. She narrowed her eyes and seethed in anger.

Living in Heatherfield, getting to her old school was a problem. There was no bus that could take her to Mifferd Institute, and having parents that go to work early, they couldn't drive her there. Leaving at seven thirty each day, she is forced to walk to Miffered. Even leaving so early, she could not prevent being late, and her parents finally decided to transfer her to the closest school, Sheffield.

"Hello, you're new here, aren't you?"

Yan Lin turned around to see a dark haired girl. She had kind hazel eyes, and a small pretty nose. Her smile was welcoming, and gave Yan Lin comfort.

Yan Lin introduced herself to the Sheffielder.

"Welcome to Sheffield, Yan Lin, I'm Nerissa, I've been in Sheffield ever since Kindergarten." said the Sheffielder.

Yan Lin smiled, "I used to go to Miffered Insitute, and I've been there since Kindergarten, do you know whether the two schools are similar?"

Nerissa frowned for a moment, before she said, "I've a friend who transfered there, she says that the library over there has fewer books, the work is harder, and you have communityservice day every term. We have a huge library, the work is, like, synchicated, and we have community service day only once a year."

Yan Lin seemed relieved, hearing the last part of the sentence, "I'm always late at my old school, and I usually end up trying to catch rats in the sewers!"

"Yuck! Is there really such a disgusting job?" exclaimed Nerissa. Yan Lin gasped in surprise, that's exactly what Bridgette, her best friend would say. Nerissa won't ever be able to replace her best friends, but Nerissa would do well for a friend.

"Last community service day, I had to wash off grafitti, and Halinor- she's my friend - and I found someone grafitting, Halinor stepped forward to say that it's against the law, and we got sprayed in the face! A bit go onto my shirt, and it's still there!" said Nerissa.

"Jeez, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, or should I say, shirt?" giggled Yan Lin.

Nerissa laughed, "It's my favourite now, it's looks really cool, with the grafitti mess."

Yan Lin raised an eyebrow, then giggled again.

This time, Nerissa seemed to be distracted, as if she found something, or someone.

"Gotta go," she murmured, and ran off.

Yan Lin turned to see her leave, and frowned. _She won't remember me,_ a part of her told herself.

_Of course she will,_ the other part insisted, _She seemed to like me!_

_But how can you be sure? She may have wanted to play a trick on you!_

_Impossible! She seemed so nice!_

She stopped thinking to her self when a lady approximately in her sixties walked towards her.

"I am your principle, Mrs Knickerbocker, and you will do well to respect me, understand?" said the lady.

"Yes ma'm" said Yan Lin. "By the way, my name's Yan Lin,"

"I know, you're the only new arrival this year," said Mrs Knickerbocker.

Yan Lin gasped in horror, the only person she know is Nerissa, and she still wasn't sure whether she was her friend, and with no one else in similar shoes with Yan Lin, she wasn't sure whether she can survive her school years.

Yan Lin shooked the horror off her head and looked at the big clock on the main Sheffield Institute building. 8:05, which means there's only five more minutes until class started.

She pulled out her class schedule as she walked inside the building. She came to a halt as she stared, Yan Lin was sure it seemed smaller looking from the outside. Sheffield was a maze to Yan Lin, and her only clue was the map at the back of the schedule.

The map wasn't much help, since the writing was so small that it was unreadable, and having no idea where she was, she had no idea how she was going to get to her maths class in room 306. She bit her lip as she looke around, every door showed no numbers, and Yan Lin assumed they lead to more corridors. She could ask someone, but that would be so humiliating, after all, all those skinny fashion model sheffielders looked spoilt.

She turned in horror as she saw others starting to separate, if she wanted to ask someone, it would be now... or never. She took a deep breath and started walking towards the closet group of girls. She tapped one of them in the shoulder, and regretted it; why in the world did she not choose someone around her age.

Being short for her age, Yan Lin had to look up to see the shining emerald green eyes of a red head. She had long straight silky hair, reaching her hips. It suited her short red dress, denim jacket, and black leggings, reaching just below her knees.

"You're in seventh grade, right? That's the only level that have a new comer this year. Middle School's in that building," the girl pointed to her right. "I'm Gabriella, who are you?"

"Yan Lin," was the reply. "Thanks, um, do you happen to know where room 306 is, as well?"

Gabriella thought for a moment, "I'm sure this will help," Gabriella handed piece of paper to Yan Lin. "My cousing Cassidy is in the seventh grade, when she first started Middle School, god, she was so lost, I drew this map for her, but she rejected it, guess it will come in use anyway."

"Thanks," Yan Lin said. One of Gabriella's friend came forward and whispered something in Gabriella's ear.

"Time to go to class, Yan Lin," said Gabriella. "Find me when you need help."

"Thanks Gabriella, and if I see Cassidy, I'll tell her you said hi," said Yan Lin, and rushed off towards the Middle School building.

Yan Lin was partly running because there was only two minutes till class, but also she could hear giggles behind her. She heard Gabriella defending Yan Linl, but it was obvious her friends laughed at Yan Lin.

She opened the door to the middle school and met a worried Nerissa.

"Yan Lin, there you are!" she cried. "I've been looking for you everywhere, hoping you weren't lost."

"I went into the wrong building," said Yan Lin.

"Then what happened?" asked Nerissa.

"When I first came to this school in fourth grade, I was late already, and wondered outside the principle's office, now that was a mistake!" a girl with curly blond hair said. "I'm Halinor, the one that got grafittied with Nerissa,"

Nerissa elbowed Halinor, and looked at Yan Lin, "Then what happened?"

"I met Gabriella, she helped me and gave me a map," replied Yan Lin.

"Which Gabriella?" asked Nerissa, "The red head one, or the blond?"

"Red head," replied Yan Lin, "She's Cassidy's cousin."

"Knew it, the blond one is a real bitch." commented Halinor. She paused, then added, "How'd you know Cassidy?"

"Gabriella told me about her," said Yan Lin.

"Why aren't you in class?" boomed a voice.

Yan Lin gulped, it was the principle!

"I'll see all of you in detention, and don't make any excuses. Nerissa, Halinor, to class! Yan Lin, follow Halinor, she's in your class for maths."

"Yes Mrs Knickerbocker," the three said in unison, and rushed off.

Halinor and Nerissa was laughing and giggling all through the journey, and Yan Lin felt as lonely as ever. _She may have remembered you, but you'll never fit in her group, she's got Halinor already!_

Yan Lin gulped at the thought, she was friendless, humiliated by the upper levels, got detention on the first day, and have no idea about anything at this school, basically, this is just hell!

Yan Lin wished more than ever, to be back in Miffered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I am actually really busy now a days and I don't think I will be able to finish this story. Perhaps I might do a different story. I don't know yet. Hopefully, I will be able to decide after I finish this year of school. Sorry once again:(**


End file.
